The Unexpected Addition
by Cleo hobbit maiden
Summary: An extra character is added. Please R/R! Thanks!
1. A Knock at the Door

Disclaimer: All the characters (except Julia) belong to the one and only JRR Tolkien ****

Disclaimer: All the characters (except Julia) belong to the one and only JRR Tolkien. That pretty much covers it, right?

Note: By the way, this starts in Frodo's house in Crickhollow the night before they leave. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Chapter 1

A Knock at the Door

The five hobbits sat back in their chairs, letting the want for sleep nearly over-take them. Frodo was still recovering from the initial surprise of the conspiracy between his friends. They all tried to think of comforting things, since all too soon they would face perils they had only heard of in stories. Fredegar yawned and stretched his legs, forgetting for but a moment the unpleasant thoughts that came with waking life.

They allowed the calmness of the moment and the warmth of fire to work its spell on them. When at last it seemed the hobbits would fall asleep happily, they heard at loud knock at the door. Immediately the mood went from sleepiness to wariness. Sam and Pippin were the first to spring to their feet, but Fatty stopped them before they could reach the hallway. 

"Let me answer it," he said; though there was an unsteadiness in his words.

"Do you think it could be..." Merry said slowly, trailing off ominously.

"A Black Rider?" Frodo finished Meriadoc's thought. "Let's hope not."

Fatty went softly down the hall, barely daring to breath. Another knock made him jump, but did not quicken his pace. He reached the door, taking a deep breath before opening it. In the dim candlelight and the bright light of the night sky, Fatty could make-out a hooded figure relatively his own height (if not an inch shorter). This was no Black Rider.

"Hullo," he said with relief. "Won't you come in and sit?" A soft voice replied "Thank you."

Once through the door, the hood of the dark figure was pulled back. In front of him Fredegar saw a young hobbit-lass with ordinary, brownish hair, which was tied back with red ribbon, and jewel-like blue-gray eyes, almost hidden by messy bangs. She carried with her a leather pack, and her deep purple cloak was torn in several places. 

"Can I get you anything? You look as if you've had quite a trip," he managed, hoping he didn't sound rude.

"Please, I must speak to Frodo Baggins."

"Of course. Let me take your things, and then we'll see Frodo."

"Thank you so much. I'm Julia Marifield," she said as she handed him her cloak and pack.

"Hullo, Julia. I'm Fredegar Bolger, but everyone calls me Fatty."

"Pleased to finally meet you, Fatty," Julia said, holding back a giggle at his name. "Frodo's told me about a lot about you."

"Has he?" Fatty said curiously. "All good, I hope?"

"Oh, yes."

Fatty led the way to the room where the others were. There was a look of surprise on their faces when Julia entered. She certainly wasn't the Black Rider they'd been expecting.

"Julia?" Samwise and Frodo blurted at the same time.

"Frodo, I need to speak with you- it's important."

Merry smiled. "Frodo, you never introduced me to Julia. How do you do? I'm Merry Brandybuck—"

"Not now, Meriadoc," Frodo snapped. He turned to Julia. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude. I was just startled, is all. Come, we can talk in the next room. I'll get you some supper. Hobbiton to Buckland is no joke—especially on your own! How ever did you manage?"

Without waiting for an answer, he took her hand and brought her down the hall into the kitchen, and closed the door. The others looked puzzled.

"Sam, who is she?" Pippin asked.

"She's the niece of Old Holo Marifield back in Hobbiton. Nice enough girl, anyhow. Lives with her aunt and uncle, as her parents died when she was small. Sad story, that was. I think she's gone walking with Mr. Frodo more than once."

"So that's why he's so eager to get away from us!" Merry said slyly. 

"I don't think it's like that, Mr. Merry, if you don't mind my saying so. She's thirty, and not even come of age yet. He's most likely just surprised at her being here, as I was. What would anyone be doing out so late, I wonder?"

"So do I," said Peregrin thoughtfully. "But I think we'll find out soon enough."

Frodo waited while Julia finished her supper, which was not so grand as he and the others had enjoyed, but the first real meal she had had in days. When at last she had finished and thanked him, they began to talk. Frodo was not so interested in how she had come to Crickhollow, but rather why she had come.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise," he said acting as if nothing was odd about her being there. "I didn't realize I'd have visitors so soon! What brings you by so late, Julia?" 

"Let me come with you," she replied gravely.

"Come with me?" His heartbeat quickened. "Where? What do you mean?" Of course he was not very convincing after that shock.

"You don't need to pretend," she said, "not with me. I know you're leaving, you and Sam."

Frodo gave up trying to deny it. "But how? Have I been that careless?"

"I overheard you and Sam speaking of it when I was on a walk in the wood by Hobbiton back in August," she admitted. She turned her eyes away from him for half a moment, feeling guilty. " I'm sorry, I didn't want to spy, but then you talked of leaving the Shire all together, I couldn't help but listen. All you spoke of was peril, and it sounded as if you'd never return. Don't leave me here--let me come with you. Couldn't I be of some help to you?"

"You can help by going home and not telling anybody what you know," said Frodo, a bit crossly. He knew that would never work, since everyone in Hobbiton would ask where she'd been. "Did you tell your Aunt Azaelia you were going?"

"No, I snuck out at night and came here alone. I expect they're looking for me by now. It was a few days ago at least."

It seemed now that sending Julia back would only make their departure more perilous, but Frodo did not want to put another of his friends in danger. "You got here on your own? That must have been quite a trip," he thought allowed. Even he had not traveled alone, though he knew the way well. Then another idea entered his head. "You didn't encounter any strange men dressed in black along the way, did you Julia? One of the Big People?" 

"Yes! Along the road I met one of them—a Big Person, that is. He was riding a black horse and was clad all in black. He had a voice like ice, sort of empty in a way, and he scared me out of my wits. He stopped on the road, without getting off his horse even, and then he asked me if I had seen . . .you, Frodo," she paused. "Who was he? What does he want with you?"

"Julia, what else did you hear me say to Sam?"

"Well, you said you two would most likely head to Rivendell if Gandalf didn't show up before you moved. I had once met Gandalf when I was very young at Bilbo's last party in the Shire, though I don't remember much of him. Even when he came to visit you I never paid it much mind. And you once told me of Rivendell, where Elves live."

"Was that all you heard?" he asked.

"Almost all of it. You kept mentioning a ring. After telling Sam about Rivendell, though, you said it was getting late, and that you had better be getting back. I ran ahead of you so you wouldn't see me," Julia said. " I could only guess the ring you spoke of was what made your leaving eminent. I began to hate it for that."

"You were right about its being the cause for my quitting the Shire," Frodo said. "You were also right to hate it. I must leave to destroy it, but I cannot allow you to come. Already I have put too many in danger."

"What then?" said Julia angrily. "Shall I go home? And when they ask me where I've been, should I tell them I was in Buckland trying to go on a hopeless quest?" Frodo looked upset, and she soon regretted getting mad. "I apologize," she said. "But I cannot let you and Sam alone. Besides, I'm no use to anybody back in Hobbiton. I feel like I'm wasting my life there."

"You're almost sure to loose your life if you come with us. And you were always useful as far as I'm concerned, I can't risk your getting hurt—or worse." Then he added to himself, "Sam and I may yet have more traveling companions then we would have guessed." 

There was a long silence as they both thought. Finally Julia spoke. "If you send me back, what can I tell them that they'll believe?"

"Nothing I can think of. I suppose you'll have to come." Her face lit up and she opened her mouth as though to speak. "Remember," he said sternly, "this is not a trip like you've heard of in Bilbo's stories. Things are much more serious than you may realize." 

"I'm sure I realize nothing yet, but thank you either way."

Frodo sighed. He didn't like risking another life, but there seemed no other way about it. Even leaving Julia behind with Fatty wasn't foolproof. Who knew how far her family would look for her? He put this out of his mind and remembered how she had often told him she hoped one day to see more of the world. He wished now that the circumstances under which she was finally going were more pleasant. "Ah, well. I think we ought to inform Merry, Pippin, and Sam that they're not the only conspirators who'll be coming along."

"They know?" she looked shocked, though she immediately felt great relief. "I thought I had been taking a big risk asking for you, but perhaps I just wished I had."

"Yes, they know. I was surprised, too. You did take a risk coming, but not because of them."


	2. Out of the Shire and Into the Forest

Disclaimer: All the characters (except Julia) belong to the one and only JRR Tolkien ****

Disclaimer: All the characters (except Julia) belong to the one and only JRR Tolkien. That pretty much covers it, right?

Notes: Sorry this chapter's pretty short, the next one's longer. Thanks to my reviewers!

Chapter 2

Out of the Shire and Into the Forest 

As it turned out, the conspirators were glad Julia was coming. After hearing of how she had made the whole trip to Buckland on her own, they were convinced she would make a fine travelling companion. The addition gladdened them, and Frodo's fears were put to rest for a time. Merry soon reminded him that neither he nor Pippin had been properly introduced to her.

"Merry Brandybuck," he said politely, and kissed her hand. "Delighted to meet you."

"Julia Marifield, likewise," she returned, blushing slightly.

"And I'm Pippin Took," Peregrin said, and bowed low to the ground, imitating the dwarves in Bilbo's adventure. " 'At your service and your family's!'"

"Thank you, Pippin, I'll remember that," Julia laughed.

Fatty sighed. "You all make me wish I was coming," he said wistfully.

"I fear we may wish ourselves in your place soon," said Frodo as he looked into the fire thoughtfully. 

Sam nodded his head in agreement as he, too, stared at the dying flames on the hearth. When at last they had all retired to their rooms, Julia sat up in bed thinking over what was to come tomorrow. She counted herself lucky indeed to have been allowed to come, and ignored almost completely the danger she would surely encounter. Across the hall Frodo stayed up, mostly worrying about the journey to come. He hoped he had made the right decision, but without Gandalf, he couldn't be sure. After a time both he and Julia fell asleep.

She and Samwise were the first ones up, and soon afterward came Merry, and Pippin. The four had breakfast, and afterward Merry went to go waken Fredegar and Frodo for their breakfasts. 

"Good morning!" chanted Pippin, who was checking over their baggage. "Sleep well?"

"It's far too early for this!" yawned Fatty.

"And you, Mr. Frodo?" asked Sam.

"I almost slept well," Frodo replied sourly. His manner made Julia worry.

"Is anything the matter, Frodo?" she asked.

"Apart from this trek, only a dream I'd rather not speak of. But that's over now," he replied. 

"My, aren't we the cheerful one?" Pippin taunted.

"A bit of optimism might do you good, Frodo," Merry said. "But we're fresh out, so some seed cakes and strawberry jam will have to do."

Finally they set out on their ponies to the entrance of the Old Forest. Julia didn't know how they would leave the Shire unnoticed. The closest way the was Northern Gate, as far as she could guess, but that would be no good if they wanted secrecy. The plan had already been made even before she had arrived, and although she knew nothing of it, she trusted the others completely. 

They rode on in unbroken silence for nearly an hour. At length they came to The Hedge. It stood nearly twenty feet and was covered with shinning cobwebs. Julia thought it a magnificent sight, as did Sam, and both of them stared at it's heights long and hard while the others talked.

"Have neither of you been to the borders?" asked Pippin at last. "I've never seen anybody stare so intently at a row of bushes as you two."

"No. I've never been this far from home," she said taking her eyes off of The Hedge.

"Nor have I," said Sam.

"Well," Merry said, "here we go." He dismounted his pony and walked to a gate nearly hidden by branches and leaves. He opened it.

"This is where I turn back," said Fatty. " Goodbye and good luck, Frodo, and all of you! Watch your backs in there!"

"Let's hope this forest is our biggest worry," Frodo said. "That will make the trip much easier. Be brave Fredegar, and we may yet meet again when all is over."

"You can count on it! No riders are going to scare me off!" Fatty joked.

They bid farewell to their friend, and then went through the gate one by one on their ponies. The forest ahead muffled the clang of the closing gate almost at once, and Julia shivered. She didn't like the looks of it in the least, though she said nothing to the others who seemed sure of themselves, especially Merry. Anyway, whatever happened next, she was out of the Shire and going to see more still of the world outside.


	3. Tom Bombadil and the River-Daughter

****

Disclaimer: All the characters (except Julia) belong to the one and only JRR Tolkien, and so do Tom Bombadil's songs. That pretty much covers it, right?

Chapter 3

Tom Bombadil and the River-Daughter

"Fredegar's not right about this place, is he, Merry?" Pippin asked after a time.

"If Fatty were right about this forest, we should have been eaten by some nasty thing or other by now," said Merry. "But things here are much more alert; more aware of what's going on about them, so watch what you say."

"They're only trees," Julia said under her breath, but was soon sorry for it when the gnarled branches closed in a bit closer.

"Which path are we taking, Merry?" asked Frodo.

"Well, I'm trying get to the Bonfire Glade first. After that we'll get our bearings and be off—after lunch, that is."

They rode on for about an hour, their ponies stepping lightly over the roots that crossed the path. Julia suppressed several outcries; she felt as though the forest was closing in on her. After a time they began to climb upwards until they reached the top of a high hill. There they stopped, and after the midday meal, Julia went to look at the view while Frodo and Merry argued over which way they should head. The scenery was beautiful, and she thought she could see the edge of the forest where they had come in, though by now she wasn't sure if anyone knew. She wondered what her Aunt Azaelia and Uncle Holo were doing back in Hobbiton, and wished her cousins could see her now.

"Julia!" Pippin called. "Time to leave!"

They led their ponies back down the hill and began riding once more, Merry leading; he had won the argument with Frodo. They went on in silence, halting only twice to figure their direction. Now the sun shone in the west, and everyone was tired. They stopped by a stream to rest. Julia lay down on the grass near a large willow tree where Merry and Pippin were resting. Nearby, Frodo was staring into the brown water of the stream trying desperately to stay awake and Sam paced back and forth attempting the same. The heat of the day got to her, and Julia dozed of. 

Splash! She sat up quick to see Frodo had fallen headfirst into the water. She rushed over and started pulling him up. "Sam!" she heard herself yell. "Sam! Frodo's fallen in!" Sam rushed over from where the ponies had been, and together they retrieved Frodo. 

"That tree," gasped Frodo, motioning toward the willow, "it pushed me! The roots! I felt them push me!"

"Oh! Look!" shouted Julia frantically. Sam and Frodo looked towards the tree. Pippin was gone and Merry's legs shown from a crack. Muffled yells from within the tree trunk were barely audible.

"What shall we do?!" Sam exclaimed. "Do we have a hatchet, Mr. Frodo?"

"A small one for firewood, though I can't say that will get us anywhere."

"What about matches? I've got some here."

"No, I don't think Pippin would enjoy being roasted alive."

"We must get them out of there!"

"Don't mention fire again!" came Merry's nervous voice. "You're making him mad!"

Julia found herself panicked and running down the path by the river calling for help. She slowed down when she heard someone singing happily:

'Hey dol! merry dol! ring dong dillo!

Ring a dong! hop along! fa lal the willow!

Tom Bom, jolly Tom, Tom Bombadillo!'

She didn't wait any longer to see who it was, but ran down farther until she saw a plump man(she supposed he was human, for he was only slightly taller that a dwarf) in a blue jacket and yellow boots. He had a reddish face and a long, brown beard. He skipped along merrily carrying with him a tray of water lilies. She felt that though she had only just seen him, she had known him all her life, and ran now faster to meet him.

"Slow down there!" said he, laughingly. "What's the matter, Missy? We'll see if Old Tom here can help out!"

"Please, you must come quick! My friends are trapped in a tree! A willow, down by the steam!" she cried. Her words surprised her, but she could think of no other way to describe what was happening,. Silly or not, the old man seemed to know exactly what she spoke of. 

"Old Man Willow!" he said sternly. "I know his tune. I'll soon take care of him!"

Setting down his lilies, Tom ran to where Samwise and Frodo sat puzzling over the tree. He pressed his face close to the crack and sung in a low voice. Drawing himself up again, he gave the tree a sharp kick.

"Let them out again, Old gray Man Willow! This is Bombadil talking!" He then pulled Merry out by his feet. Julia came back in time to see another crack open and Pippin fall out. Both Merry and Pippin were fine, if not a bit shaken. 

The hobbits took turns thanking Tom. He laughed heartily and spoke to them, "Come now! You will return with me. The table is laden and Goldberry is waiting. Now let us hurry! Keep up as quick as you can manage!"

The hobbits, too exhausted to ask questions and still happy to have gotten away from the Willow Tree, led their ponies down the path. Tom did take some keeping up with, but they were all glad to be with him. There came a sense of security, even in the Old Forest, when one was around him, Julia thought. Soon, though, Tom skipped ahead down the path, and they no longer heard his joyous, nonsensical song. The hobbits quickened their pace; however tired, they were determined not to lose him. 

It was getting dark when they arrived in a clearing where the grass under their feet was shorter. The path ahead was bordered with gray stones, and a bit farther down, a shining light came from an open door. At last they heard Tom Bombadil's voice calling them once more: 

"Hey come merry dol! Hop along, my hearties!

Hobbits! Ponies all! We are fond of parties.

Now let the fun begin! Let us sing together!"

Then a another voice, flowing and clear, met them as they came nearer:

"Now let the song begin! Let us sing together

Of sun, stars, moon and mist, rain and cloudy weather, 

Light on the budding leaf, dew on the feather,

Wind on the open hill, bells on the heather,

Reeds by the shady pool, lilies on the water:

Old Tom Bombadil and the River-daughter!"

With that, the five hobbits stepped across the stone threshold and into the house of Tom Bombadil.

Before them was a long room. Down the center stood a long polished, wood table with many candles all burning brightly. Amsted the candles were earthenware pots and plates all filled with berries, honey, cream, and in the center of the table, a large loaf of white bread. From the wood beams across the low ceiling hung lanterns like stars in the sky. Across the room by the opposite door sat a woman in a green and silver dress. Her golden hair cascaded down her shoulders to her slender waist. "Enter, dear guests!" she said to them, coming now closer. It was she who had been singing. Tom Bombadil walked in through an opened door, his head crowned with red and brown leaves.

"Here is Goldberry, River-Daughter! And here, dear hobbits, is supper!" he said cheerfully. "Come, we will show you where you can wash up!"

While Tom led Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin down one hall, Julia followed Goldberry down another and into what she thought to be a bedroom. There was a bed, low to the ground, though long enough to accommodate one of the Big People. Near a window was a large pool of clear water with lilies floating on the surface. Now Julia noticed that draped over a chair by the water was a pale yellow dress. It was plain, but the most beautiful dress she had ever seen, and what was more, it looked to be her size. 

"Now," began Goldberry, "you may wash and dress for dinner."

"Thank you," she replied, and was answered with a warm smile.

Julia washed her face and hands, which felt good after so long in the forest. With Goldberry's help, she slipped on the dress. The River-Daughter brushed Julia's curls and placed on her head a crown of white flowers. 

Goldberry led her back down the hall to the table where the others were all waiting. As Julia walked in she felt the stares of her companions move from Goldberry to herself. She sat down and looked up at them. Merry and Pippin looked away quickly and Sam blushed and did the same. Soon Frodo did as they had, and all turned to their host. Tom announced it was time to eat, which all the hobbits did, and were soon full on bread and honey. When at last supper was finished, Tom and Goldberry quickly cleared the table and sat the hobbits in front of the fireplace. 

Goldberry bid them all good night, and assured them no harm would come to them as long as they were in the house of Tom Bombadil. After that, she disappeared through a door, and Tom sat down with them. They sat in silence relaxing, and it came time to go to bed some time later. Julia took a candle back to her room, and Tom led the others to a room they shared. Julia fell asleep at once, and woke up in a dream.

She and Frodo were walking down a path as they had often done in the Shire, only this was not the Shire. He was saying something about having to go away, though for some reason, Julia refused to believe him. They walked on like this for what seemed to be a long time, when they emerged from the forest path, they stood at her front door back in Hobbiton. Julia's Aunt Azaelia opened the door and told her to get inside because it was getting dark, only it was daylight. Julia looked to Frodo to invite him in, but found him staring angrily at a Black Rider not far from her. The Rider moved closer and dismounted. Frodo held a glowing sword in his hand and as he moved quickly to the Rider, the black figure unsheathed a dark blade. Frodo and the Rider were about to strike each other when Julia cried out and ran towards them. The Rider lifted the sword to stop her, and everything went blank. 

She sat up in bed, breathing heavily, then put her head on the pillow and moved into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
